Encuentro Inesperado
by Edward Usui
Summary: Participa en el Reto Universo Alterno de el foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Aviso: Este Fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _Iba corriendo por la calle en dirección a la universidad, el era el mejor alumno en la clase de gimnasia, por eso siempre se mantenía haciendo ejercicio y esforzándose mucho, quería superar a su profesor Gai-Sensei quien era su modelo a seguir, lo admiraba mucho y deseaba fervientemente ser el mejor, nunca se daba por vencido aunque se lo habían dicho muchas veces, el no tiraría la toalla nunca, esta persona se llamaba Rock Lee._

 _-_ ¡Ahhhh! Voy a llegar tarde, eso no puede ser posible- un chico de pobladas cejas se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la universidad, el nunca había llegado tarde y menos a la clase de gimnasia, era su favorita y ahí se encontraba su modelo a seguir.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! nunca he llegado tarde a una clase de Gai-Sensei, esta no sera la primera vez- aumento la velocidad y comenzaba a ver la entrada de la universidad, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la universidad y pudo visualizar a sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludaba enérgicamente a su grupo de amigos, aunque ellos siempre le decían que hacia mucho ruido.

-Hola cejotas- un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules le saludaba.

\- Ah ya estas aquí, no hagas tanto ruido. Hmp- un chico de ojos ónix le decía en tono frío con un rostro serio, algo que solo ese chico sabia hacer, nunca lo había visto sonreír así que ya no era novedad verlo así.

\- Oh Naruto, Sasuke. ¿Como están?- les preguntaba aquel chico energético y ruidoso.

\- Bien Rock Lee, pero habla y no grites por favor- aquel chico rubio que le había respondido era Naruto un buen amigo suyo.

\- Eres demasiado ruidoso, me irritas- el chico de ojos ónix llamado Sasuke le respondió algo enojado, pero ya era típico en el, así que Rock Lee no se enojaba por eso.

-¿Donde esta Shikamaru?- mientras veía a su alrededor Rock Lee no encontraba a su amigo.

-Debe estar durmiendo por ahí, ya lo conoces, el no es como tu hiperactivo y que siempre quiere estar haciendo algo sabes- Naruto le sonrió a Lee, era cierto el era muy energético, pero aun así era amigo suyo.

-Miren hablando del rey de Roma. Hmp.- Sasuke señalo a una persona que se acercaba atrás de Lee, inmediatamente este se volteo a verlo.

-Shikamaru siempre llegando tarde, ¿Por qué no eres mas activo?- el chico de cejas pobladas miraba a su amigo mientras reía.

-Que problemático eres Lee, a diferencia tuya yo uso mi cerebro y no pierdo mi tiempo entrenando, es fastidioso y me da problemas- Shikamaru comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-Hey trio de idiotas caminen que llegaremos tarde- el Uchiha empezaba a ponerse impaciente, así que decidió empezar a caminar.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Lee al escuchar esto pensaron en abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, pero el tenia razón en una cosa, ya se hacia tarde y si no llegaba a tiempo Gai-sensei les haría dar cien vueltas a la pista de atletismo y aunque a Rock Lee no le molestaba a Shikamaru quien no hacia mucho ejercicio esto podría provocarle un infarto.

-Vamos chicos, aunque me guste la clase de gimnasia no quiero volver a dar cien vueltas a la pista- Naruto recordaba aquel día, cuando Shikamaru , Sasuke y El llegaron tarde a clase de Gai-sensei.

-No me recuerdes ese infierno, es problemático- Shikamaru no quería volver a pasar por eso así que apresuro su caminas para llegar cuanto antes a gimnasia.

Los 3 chicos alcanzaron a Sasuke y por suerte para ellos llegaron a tiempo los cuatro, se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse rápidamente.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa los 4 chicos salieron directamente a donde estaba el grupo de alumnos y comenzaron a trotar como los demás, Lee lo hacia de forma enérgica como siempre, pero se acerco a sus amigos y les comenzó a conversar.

-¿¡Hey chicos ya tienen pareja para el baile!?- Lee lo decía casi en un tono de grito.

\- Hey idiota baja la voz, no vez que nos están mirando todos por eso que acabas de decir, obviamente los 3 ya tenemos pareja- el chico de ojos ónix hacia referencia a Shikamaru, Naruto y El, pero lo decía en un tono enojado, el odiaba ser el centro de atención.

\- Que problemático y ruidoso eres Lee, ¿Sera por eso que no consigues pareja para el baile?- a Shikamaru quien era del tipo de personas que les gusta la tranquilidad estaba un poco irritado por los gritos de Lee.

-Hey no sean tan crueles, Sasuke te recuerdo que a ti te costo mucho invitar a Hinata, y Shikamaru a ti te tuvo que invitar Temari para que aceptaras ir- luego de este comentario Sasuke le dedicó una mirada asesina a Naruto y Shikamaru solo quedó en silencio.

-No importa lo que digan yo conseguiré pareja pronto solo esperen y veran- Rock Lee estaba decidido a encontrar pareja, pero muchas chicas ya le habían dicho que no, porque lo consideraban alguien raro, pero el no se daría por vencido.

Paso el día y llego la hora de la salida, los 4 amigos se encontraban juntos afuera de la universidad.

-¡OH NO! se me quedo la mochila en enfermería cuando fui a ver a la sensei- Lee estaba preocupado así que salio corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

-Vaya idiota- Sasuke se recostó en la pared que estaba ahí y se puso los audífonos.

-Si pero el es nuestro amigo y el nos ha esperado muchas veces, así que nos quedaremos a esperarlo- Naruto apreciaba a Lee, aunque era muy ruidoso y siempre estaba con eso de la llama de la juventud, el era un buen amigo.

-Que problemático es esto, pero esta bien, nos quedaremos- Shikamaru se sentó en el piso y se puso a descansar.

Por otro lado Lee se encontraba aún corriendo, llego a la enfermería y encontró su mochila.

-¡QUE SUERTE! - Lee estaba feliz, dentro de su mochila no había nada de mucha importancia, pero aun así eran importantes los trabajos y las tareas.

Saliendo de la enfermería Lee se tropezó con una chica, nunca la había visto en la universidad, quizá era nueva.

-Ten mas cuidado- la chica de ojos azules muy claros y de pelo color rubio plateado se dirigía a Lee.

-¡Si lo lamento mucho! No era mi intención, no me di cuenta de que estabas ahí- Lee se disculpaba, no era su intención tropezarse con aquella chica.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, pero mira para adelante cuando camines- a aquella chica Lee le había parecido alguien raro, pero divertido a la vez.

\- Si no volverá a pasar lo prometo, por cierto me llamo Rock Lee- el se estaba presentando con aquella chica, aun sin conocer su nombre el sabía una cosa sobre ella y eso era que era hermosa.

-Yo me llamo soy Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee que nombre mas raro- le dio una sonrisa a Lee, a Ino le había llamado la atención Lee, pero ya se le hacia tarde así que se despidió de Lee y se fue corriendo.

-Hasta pronto...- para cuando Rock Lee pronunció esta frase ella ya estaba corriendo lejos, le había parecido una persona interesante, pero lo que mas quería era conocer mas de ella.

Lee salió de la universidad y se encontró con sus tres amigos esperándolo.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperarme- Lee se disculpó con sus amigos y comenzó a contarles sobre aquella chica llamada Ino Yamanaka, el esperaba encontrarse con ella de nuevo para así seguirla conociendo, no era amor ni mucho menos, mas bien era una curiosidad que tenía sobre esa chica, y quien sabe, quizá esa curiosidad se convertiría en algo mas.


End file.
